User blog:Volcano1qaz/Speculation: Time Control and Consequences of it.
Time Stopping The ability to stop time, obviously. However, after thinking about the ability to stop time, I wondered for a long time about its possible consequences, and the various types of progressing through a stopped time. Everything But Me This implies that whatever method the person has used to stop time affects everything that is not them or on their person. Numerous problems result as a consequence of this. First, consider this. The person in question is moving while everything else is stopped. The person is moving at a greater than infinite number times the speed of every other object around him/her. As a result, anything the person touched during this time would be completely obliterated. Secondly, they're blind. They've stopped time itself, and everything that isn't on their person. This includes all electromagnetic sources. Photons are no longer moving into the eyes of the individual, making this sense useless, and the person in question trapped in eternal darkness. Thirdly, their air supply would no longer constantly replenish itself. The movement of all air molecules is no longer a possibility. Vacuums have no meaning in a place where time has stopped. The person, if they could breathe in the molecules and use them, would have to constantly move around, seeing as their air supply is quickly being depleted. Fourthly, the person in question would be deaf. Molecules are no longer vibrating, so sound is no longer transferred. On top of that, they would have a severely reduced sense of smell, since molecules that have odor are no longer being replenished. Anyway, so this type of time control would be hazardous and near-useless for non-destructive purposes. Anyone attempting this type of time control had best concentrate their time on something else. Bubble Field This implies that the method the person has used to stop time affects everything not within the range of a certain bubble. The previous problems arise, but at lessened impact. The obliteration no longe holds itself as a problem, considering that the person is moving at a normal rate of speed compared to anything within the bubble. The second problem arises. The individual can see anything with in the range of the bubble for a limited time without a light source. With a light source the photons are continuously replenished to give the user the ability to see. The third problem arises as well. The air within the bubble continues to move around, and the user of this method has no say in whether or not the air exits the bubble. Once the breatheable air in the bubble has been depleted, the user must move on to a new area in order to gain a new supply of oxygen. The third and fourth problems arise to some degree. The person in question would be able to hear and smell, but still nothing outside of the bubble itself. In conclusion, this type of time control is slightly safer than the previous one. I recommend that anyone attempting this bring a light source and an oxygen supply to counter the negative effects. What I touch, what allows me to see and breathe This implies that the time control device can selectively pause different things. In this case, anything that the person in question is in direct contact with is unpaused, and that objects contacting that new object are extremely slowed down. On top of that, air and light sources remain in motion. This time travel suffers from the problem that most objects are not truly paused, but extremely slowed down. On top of that, the time control device would have to be significantly powerful, intelligent, and all-knowing in order to operate at these levels. Depending on how many things are slowed down rather than stopped, smelling could still work to some degree. Sound would continue as normal, since the air molecules are still in motion to transfer sound. However, if one could figure out a way to make it work, it would be somewhat more effective than the other two methods. Category:Blog posts